


Crying Wolf

by NeverEnoughCats



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo and the Outsider making said puns while Daud can't do shit, Curses, Dog puns, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Daud, Harpies, M/M, Naga, Poor Daud, Werewolves, What Have I Done, deertaurs, mentions of war and torture, merfolk, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughCats/pseuds/NeverEnoughCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where merfolk, centaurs, harpies and more exist and that the Outsider is bored.</p><p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr about werewolves and throwing clothes in their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Originally this was supposed to be posted yesterday but whatever. Second day of the year and imma start it with a crack fic. In Monster AU there are still humans, just that monsters (who mostly originally came from Pandyssia and settled on the Isle) live and work amongst them. Should make a list bout what everyone is, probably on Tumblr. It all came to me while chatting about how cute deertaurs were and the idea of Emily with tiny nubby antlers and little hooves as a off-white faun deertaur hit me and this was the result.
> 
> I lied. Here's the post (i don't know how to link)  
> http://eensain.tumblr.com/post/102146834348/larissafae-whatamievensaying
> 
> Werewolves and Vampires don't exist. They are the equivalent to scary stories told to humans to freak them out. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Two months since Daud was offered the role of Royal Spymaster. Two months of a boring but content life. 

The first month mostly consisted of him and the Lord Protector, now title clean and restored, dancing on the line of avoiding each other and starting an outright brawl. The Lord Protector would enter his office to dump a list containing names of certain suspicious nobles and that he needed a report in a few days' time, never truly gracing Daud conversation outside work. Not that it matter to Daud, he was fine so long as  Corvo stayed out of his way. Besides that, Corvo normally settled for glaring across the table during dinner or when they happen to bump into each other in hallways. Silent and unnerving, it was a wonder how Corvo still hadn't found a reason to throw him out or have him mysteriously disappeared, but that had Emily to thank for.

The Empress had grown, for lack of better words. Still a child, yet played the part of someone aged and wise and seen some of the worst in men. Guilt gnawed his bones and whispered in dark wisps to him, but a small hope always made  Daud hesitate from running by ship or sometimes by a blade to the throat.

"I forgive you," Emily said quietly one day when they were in the garden, having a tea party she insisted in hosting to enjoy an hour that was not spent on history lessons or listen to nobles argue. The whalers on watch-duty, sitting down far enough to not hear her soft words and somewhat distracted by the cakes and sweets placed on the table. Most of  Daud's men stopped wearing the iconic masks, reasoning that they were no longer assassins, some of them jokingly dubbing themselves Emily's 'secret police force'. Corvo stood further away, half turned away to speak to a guard but his eyes would flicker over to them once in a while.

"I'll admit, your Majesty, I'm shocked." Daud glanced at her, words gruff to hide the surprise.

She sighed, pale freckles dotting her cheeks shifting as she smiled. "I know, but I think Mother would had. Eventually." the deertaur paused and Daud looked away, not wishing to see the smile soften with sadness. "Anyway, Corvo taught me to."

"He taught you to forgive?"

"Yep," Emily laughed and took a sip of her tea, before her smile turned grim for a moment, watching her Royal Spymaster from the corner of her eyes as if daring him to say otherwise. "But also to never forget."

Daud nodded, gaze flicking to his gloved hands and then in the direction of the gazebo in the distance. Silence settled for a few minutes, Emily humming softly and taking another piece of strawberry shortcake while  Daud  simply watched the area. He took a moment to note the distance  Corvo  placed, knowing it was not made out of trust that Daud and his men would not harm his Empress. No, if he wanted to, the harpy could close the distance in a blink of an eye and willingly rip  Daud's  heart out with his bare hands should they act to hurt.

He had seen Corvo's clawed fingers nearly blind a man with a simple, accidental swipe while sparring, and heard the story of a sick bastard wanting to humiliate the winged man during the six months in Coldridge outside what was allowed. The guard died with his insides spilling, frantically trying to hold them while the harpy lowered a bloodied talon-like foot. They had extra chains for  Corvo's  legs and made sure nobody tried anything like that again.

"He isn't doing too well himself, though."

Emily made a confused noise, turning to  Daud  with a mouth stuffed full with cake. She swallowed and sheepishly smile, lips covered in whip cream and Daud sighed before passing her a napkin. "Thank you, and well, it's complicating. Just because he hasn't now, doesn't mean he won't later." She blinked and pursed her lips, floppy deer ears twitching in deep thought. "Or maybe he never will," the  deertaur  shrugged and picked up a chocolate truffle, holding it out to  Daud . "I believe he will, just give him time."

Things were not that simple, he wanted to tell her as he carefully took the pastry, that some things could never heal and that Royal Protectors do not forgive a man for killing Empresses in front of them while ripping away their child. In cold blood for coin. Before he could however, Emily perked up and called out to Thomas, who stood a few feet behind Daud. "Hey Thomas! Think you and Fergus could teach me to play Nancy later?" 

"My lady-" Daud watched his second-in-command fumbled for a response, glancing quickly at him and the Empress and then over to  Corvo , who finished speaking to the guard and was now also staring at him, having heard Emily's request. While the other whalers had taken off their mask, there were a few who kept it, feeling more comfortable with the familiar weight of plastic and being able to hide their features. Thomas was one of them and Daud could tell he was more than thankful for the mask, even if it didn't hide his somewhat flustered voice. "We can, but that might get in the way of your classes."

Emily's bright grin fell into a small, depressed look as she set down her cup. "Oh. Yeah, I know."

"Perhaps afterwards." Thomas mumbled in an attempt to cheer her up before his and the other whaler's stances straightened when Corvo returned.

"Already?" the deertaur crocked her head, ears drooping and Corvo gave her a small smile of apology while offering a hand to help her up. With a sigh, the Empress took it and gracefully got up, turning to Daud and his men. "Thanks for joining me. I know we've all been really busy lately, so really, thank you."

"It was our pleasure, your Majesty." Daud ignored the heated glared of the Lord Protector as he bowed slightly, the whalers dutifully following.

"Right. Well, time to be an Empress." Emily joked and her hooves tapped the floor lightly, turning away to leave. They watched as the harpy subtly brushed the off-white fur of her back with a large broad wing, the faun leaning closer to him to listen to Corvo say something. A heartbeat past and Emily visibly brightened up, practically prancing and did a small fist pump as they went inside the Tower.

"Thomas." Said man stood to attention and  Daud  waited for a moment longer in case the Royal Protectorwould step back out again, "Tell Fergus that he's switching night shifts with Rowan. The Empress should be free after dinner, but Attano won't appreciate if you three play for too long." A whaler raised a hand and  Daud  shot him a look before he could speak, "No, Rinaldo. I know it was you who has been teaching the younger ones to gamble."

Unfortunately, they never got to teach her that night. A tutor insisted that Emily stayed back for an hour more to finish up a last chapter and new tip regarding a conspiracy brewing amongst the aristocrats came up. The investigations took a few days, the suspects pinned on the Alders house and one of them in particular had requested audience with the Empress.

"Lord Riley Alders, second heir to family wealth and known for being selfish but smart bastard. He says it's a matter regarding their family banking business stationed in Gristol and Tyvia. The plague killed off most of his workers and rats made their homes in his buildings, most of them in the Flooded District." Thomas reported as he followed behind  Daud , the older man scowling at the news. "We took a job from him before to remove a mistress."

"Didn't Attano read the report we gave earlier?" 

"Lord Corvo tried to discourage it, but her advisers felt it was a chance to ensure another supporter outside Dunwall. She says that while she may be Empress, it doesn't mean the rest of the Isles see so."

Daud growled in slight annoyance before stopping outside their destination, the meeting room. Two guards outside, another two inside and  Corvo behind her. It should be safe enough, but he couldn't help the bad feeling in his gut as they stepped in. Emily sat at the end of the table, her sofa-like seat specially suited for equine-folk while Corvo stood on her right as a silent watching shadow.

To be honest, Daud didn't need to be present. His job was more to investigate and protect the Empress from the background, but they found that people tended to behave more when both the Lord Protector and him were there. For that, Daud would try to attend the meetings. Even so he was starting to dislike this room more and more, only seeing it used for nobles looking for 'help' and the Empress's advisers's verbal wars. The Royal Spymaster and his men did their best to weed out the worse of her advisers, back-stabbers and two faced snakes interested in their own fortune.

Ironically, there were no nagas in her court and there was an ongoing joke that their forked tongues would speak more truth than some of them. Good, honest people were hard to find and they were thankful that those like Geoff Currow, now in charge of the military, lived. Although the current High Overseer could be replaced.

Boots soundless on plush carpet, they gave Emily a swift bow before splitting up, Daud stopped behind her left while Thomas stood by the side of the room. Emily smiled tiredly at him, faint dark bags under her eyes and he wondered if Callista had extended her lessons again. "Didn't sleep well, your Majesty?"

"Bad dreams," Emily mumbled back quietly. Standing a few feet away from Corvo, Daud gave him a nod in greeting and earned a look of aversion before a nod back. A guard announced the visiting noble's name and the doors swung open, the Royal Spymaster steeled himself to stand for awhile as a middle-aged nobleman bowed deeply before them.

Surprisingly it lasted less than an hour, Lord Alders's straightforward request for manpower and resources to recover his business. All smiles and the arrangement went smoothly, too well that Daud could not help but frown. He was right to feel so, when Lord Alders thanked her and pulled out a small pistol. 

The first bullet hit Corvo in the wing, forcing the harpy back a step as he flared the other wing to cover Emily. The second bullet chipped the Empress's seat and the third never came as Daud abruptly found himself in front of noble. He snagged the man by the neck, throwing him to the floor and pinning him, not noticing the loud bang under him as he ripped the smoking pistol away.

In seconds the guards were surrounding them and Daud pulled away, watching the struggling aristocrat shout insults targeted at the Empress. He blinked in confusion as Emily suddenly rushed up to him with a panicked expression. Her words were strangely muffled, as if underwater and there was a dull whispering of the Void at the back of his head. Daud brushed his abdomen and his hand came back covered in red and warmth and sighed. Scowling, he let the deertaur guide him to sit down and pressed down on the wound. 

I'm too old for this shit, Daud grumbled inwardly and flinched when a dark wing speckled with odd blue dust akin to whale oil settled on him like a blanket.

He glanced over to see Corvo sit beside him, the harpy's injured wing limp and trembling as Emily pressed up against him, nearly in tears. The next few minutes were hazy as Daud ignored the growing fire of his wound, not wanting a random guard to carry him as Sokolov rushed into the room. A bottle was shoved into his face and Daud grit his teeth, before complying and drinking the bitter liquid. A wave of drowsiness washed over him and he couldn't help but sigh with regret when the blanket of wings shifted away, before settling for a glare on the doctor until he blacked out.

-

Daud woke up feeling numb and disorientated, briefly opening his eyes to see the blurry ceiling of his room. He was tempted to sleep more, but opted for simply laying in bed, unwilling to make the tiring effort to move until he was more awake. Listening to the quiet random creaks of wood and the curtain gently shifting from a breeze from an open window, instinct called for Daud to raise his head enough to glare at the corner of the darkened room. "Attano." 

"Daud." Corvo stared back and silently got up from his chair, stepping toward the Spymaster. 

The older man ignored the sense of vulnerability, of being wounded before a monster as Corvo stopped at the foot of his bed. The moonlight from the window was bright enough to see the harpy, his right wing bandaged and slumped uselessly. Seeing the other's wound, Daud tugged the covers away to glare down at his own bandaged waist. 

"Explosive bullets." The other stated as he crocked his head at Daud, long hair shadowing most of his features.

"How long was I out?" He was somewhat thankful that the Outsider hadn't dragged him to the Void, probably to listen to his whining or some shit. 

"Awhile." Daud watched the younger male turned to leave and dropped his head back into the pillows with the intention to rest. He listened for the quiet click of the door opening and waited for it to close, glancing over when it didn't come. "What. Is the door jammed, Attano?"

Corvo stood with his back to him, a hand on the knob and the door cracked open to let in a thin slit of light. "I don't like you."

"I don't blame you." Daud sighed and shifted onto his side to face away from the other. 

The harpy narrowed his eyes and his working wing flared open slightly in irritation, before his dark expression softened slightly. Corvo's hand reached up to rest over his coat, above where his heart should be and Daud felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The last time he saw Corvo do that was to pull out an eerie human heart, clicking and pumping with gears working inside, pointed at him. Was he still carrying it around?

"But thank you, for saving Emily." With that Corvo left and the door clicked shut. Daud silently cursed, now unable to sleep easy and half tempted to use a sleep dart himself when sleep finally came after a long wait. Morning came too soon, bringing visitors along. 

"How do you feel? Does it still hurt?" Emily awkwardly clambered onto his bed, her legs unused to the human's resting place. 

"Fine, thank you and no." The Royal Spymaster slowly sat up with a grunt. Thomas had came in earlier, giving a short report of the aftermath. Lord Alders was in Coldridge, his custom made gun confiscated and awaiting trial. Along with that, they had found the rest of the plans that involved a handful of people from other houses both in and outside Dunwall.

He was also out for three fucking days. The Lord Protector's definition of 'awhile' needed help.

Emily fell quiet, her upset gaze shifted away as her ears flattened down against her heard. Daud leaned back. He couldn't remember the last time he had to talk to someone on thin ice, much less on how to comfort another. That job was usually left for the older whalers. The relief that followed when someone opened the doors was almost overwhelming as Corvo stepped in. The harpy frowned deeply as he made his way over to Emily, shooting Daud an accusingly look while nudging the deertaur with his good wing.

"Oh," the Empress murmured and smiled weakly when Corvo handed her a folder, turning to Daud. "Yeah, I forgot. I made some drawings for you."

The contents were a mess of pictures, some doodles in crayons of a grumpy man piggybacking Emily and a man with the words Thomas above him playing Nancy with her. Behind those were charcoal sketches, more realistic drawings of a wolfhound and a vague one of Corvo fallen asleep on a desk. Her skills had improved Daud noted, glancing up from the papers to Emily's expectant, hopeful look and then over to her Protector's darkening glare. "I like them." 

"Really? That's great, which one do you like best?"

Shit. "Did Thomas really teach to play?"

"Yep." 

"I see." He should say more, to assure her or change the subject. A long moment past and Emily frowned slightly, ears twitching as she tilted her head.

Too late. "You don't like it?"

"They're good, thank you Emily." Daud managed a smile and glared when Corvo snorted lightly, amused at his awkward suffering.

Turning away, Corvo breathed out a soft sound, something like a chirp so quiet that the human almost thought he imagined it as Emily perked to attention. She glanced at him, then over to the clock on Daud's desk before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, we should let you rest now. I'll come back later, alright? Bye." 

Daud gave a small wave back as the two exited the room, now with nothing to do but rest.

He soon learnt to hate being bedridden and regretted being careless enough to get hurt. Being bedridden meant people could always find him, people like Sokolov. Daud lost count how many times the Tyvian bearman came in to talk about the Outsider and how many times Piero dragged him out. The paperwork slowly piled up and by the next day, Daud had escaped the bed for his desk instead, easily ignoring the throbbing in his abdomen with years of experience. Emily had to order him back and the sight of the cursed thing was enough to have him thinking whether he could just sleep on his desk after burning it. 

At some point, Daud remarked that Corvo was also injured and not given special treatment. Emily just blinked at him and simply answered with while he was a master assassin, he was also still human.

Perhaps it was the fact that the Royal Spymaster was trapped in one place, or that the idea of it meant he was weak that brought the visitors. Even the High Overseer sent over two bouquets, a note apologizing for not being able to personally visit. Daud's went into the fireplace, together with the many get-well-soon letters from random aristocrats and didn't care of Corvo did with his.

Despite Daud's intense dislike and existing want to burn the bed, there were good things that came out from it. Emily constantly visited, bringing armful of books each time. She would either talk or do her homework or sometimes hide from the teachers there and Corvo would be there for most visits, watching her for an hour or two before ushering her out.

One day the harpy came in later than usual, finding Emily dozing with her upper half resting on the side of Daud's bed and legs folded neatly under her. Daud froze, halfway in the motion of putting pillows around the deertaur out of worry she would fall over.

"I...she fell asleep."

Corvo didn't reply, staring at the other for what felt like a long time before walking over to the bed. The older man evaded his gaze to the book he had been previously reading as Corvo gently gathered Emily in his arms. From his fixed vision, Daud could make out Corvo's form seemly drift past his bed like a phantom and paused. His voice was low, forcing Daud to strain to listen and the light brush of feathers against his shoulder nearly made him jump.

A full minute went by after Corvo left, before Daud finally looked up. The very quiet 'thank you' could had been imagined, but he was certain the light nudge of the harpy's wing was real. He had never willingly made physical contact with Daud, unless they were sparring and even then, go gently done.

A fact buried resurfaced from memory of researching on monsters and how to kill them, when he was young and still in the business of blood for coin. Harpies would softly brush another with their wings in a show of affection, usually to welcome a young member in a flock or newly hatched kin. 

Daud often saw Corvo doing it to Emily, sometimes Callista and the boatman Samuel when he came to visit; and for the last time, Jessamine at the gazebo before handing her the letter.

Guilt settled heavily in his chest, akin to a metal coffin sinking into a body of water as he snapped the book shut, putting it aside.

Sleep did not come easy that night and when it did, it was not kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we discover that the Outsider is not the best at leaving blue's clues. Beta-ed by Mei.

“The fact that it took the death of an Empress and an attempt on her daughter to have you realize how human you still are,” the Outsider crocked his head, as if pondering, “is truly fascinating.”

“To something like you, that’s not a surprise.” Daud snarled back and resisted a shiver as the Void grew cold and the god smiled with pale lips of the drowned.  Of course he would find no peace in restless sleep, even if the Outsider had not dragged him here since Delilah.

“Do you really think so?” questioned the Outsider as Daud turned to Blink away, grateful for the ability to move unlike the usual frozen state that came with most of the Outsider’s talks. The former assassin dropped down onto a ledge made out of rotting wooden broads, the familiar scent of river water around and he glanced over his shoulder. The black-eyed deity was no further than he was before moving, and Daud cursed. 

“What the fuck do you want.”

“What a shame it would be if that fire that made you the being you are now, burnt out.” It was not a threat on the Outsider’s tone, the statement merely a distant observation; and a promise of it. To simply smile and have Daud lose himself, to become nothing more than a shadow of a man who stood in ruin. Gritting his teeth, the human forced his tongue still and mouth shut, not wanting to urge the god on or give the monster the pleasure of witnessing him worry. Those dark eyes seemed to twinkle with glee, like a curious child slowly tearing the wings of a butterfly just to watch it crawl, and the Outsider mused. “Even more fascinating, is the fact that Corvo has forgiven you.” 

Unable to stop himself, want for an answer that plagued him before sleep came. “You should ask him yourself then.”

“I did,” replied the god and Daud waited for him to continue, to explain what the Royal Protector said that interested him so much and why he could spare the heart to forgive someone like Daud and the Outsider’s long pause was somehow painful. 

“He didn’t answer me.”

Daud stared, taking a moment to take in the other’s words.

“Disappointing, I know. Even I do not understand him, but that makes it more pleasant.” A light smile danced on the Outsider’s lips at the thought of the other Mark bearer before it twisted into something darker and aimed at Daud. “Unlike you.”

“What do you want, bastard?” He just wanted to get this done and over with. If anything, he will most likely wake up feeling like he had forgone rest for the past week after this visit so dreamless sleep would be welcomed. To think Corvo dealt with this daily.

“It’s getting boring, dull, and uneventful.” the Outsider started with a vague wave of the hand, the Void shifting from the Flooded District to part of Dunwall Tower’s gardens. Instead of the usual odd blue akin to whale oil of the Void, the blue was darker, like looking out to a starless evening sky.

“Then go bother Attano.” interrupted Daud, but the deity smoothly continued.

“And y ou  are the cause of it, old friend.”

The Mark on his hand began to burn and itch, his body freezing up as the Outsider appeared in front of him. “Ever since you accepted the role as Spymaster, things have slowly became predictable.” The god leaned forward, arms crossed and features blank and bored. “This is a great show, and the grand finale is not here yet but I do not enjoy the wait. Lord Alders’s attempt had potential, as you know, however even that was plain.”

“Of course you knew.”

“I know everything that’s to come, be it interesting or not. There are so many paths to take and many a time, those like Corvo constantly surprise me; a reason why I’m having difficulty in not having a favorite.” Smirking, the Outsider moved away and gestured to Daud. “This predicament is your fault, therefore I expect you fix it. Entertain me, Daud.”

He found himself standing in an unfamiliar room, the only light source was a small fire in the fireplace and he immediately fell into ready stance, grasping for a sword he did not carry. Void Gaze activated, but he still took too long for his liking to register his surroundings; Daud realized he was in Emily’s bedroom, the child Empress sleeping in her bed barely a feet away.

He stumbled back slightly, trying to understand how and why he was here. Never did a visit to the Void leave Daud experiencing any kind of sleep-walking, nor had he been in this room for more than a handful of times. Glancing around, the man blinked away the sight as his gaze paused at Emily. He made his way to the door as quickly as he could without making noise. 

“Corvo?” a quiet voice slurred behind him, heavy with sleep and Daud froze in place with his hand inches away from the door handle. Part of him wanted to just bend time and leave, but knowing that it would only serve to scare the Empress enough to scream and bring in a very angry Lord Protector along with squads of guards made Daud stop. 

“It’s just me, Emily.”

“D-Daud?” The deertaur  sat up and flicked on a lamp by her bedside, rubbing her eyes and squinting at its brightness. The worry and hint of fear in her voice was expected, considering that only Corvo would check up on her during the night, but it still made Daud’s chest tighten with guilt. “What are you doing here?”

The Royal Spymaster struggled for a reasonable reply, something that would not have her frightened or think he was insane or worse, attempting to murder her, but nothing came to him. By the second, Emily sat up straighter, looking more alert and worried, about to get up or maybe call out for a maid. 

A heartbeat, and  Daud  settled for what felt like the stupidest answer: honesty. “…I had a bad dream and got worried.”

Emily stared at him for a felt like an eternity before a smile broke her blank expression, speaking kindly as she settled back against the pillows. “It’s okay, Corvo has them too. Sometimes he just sits by and watch me after a really bad one.I gave him one of my plushies, I can lend you one if you like.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, but I’m fine.” Daud politely declined and frowned at the pitiful pout Emily presented him. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Since I'm Empress," she started slowly, watching him with a gleam in her eyes. "If I order you to take her, you'd have to do it, won't you?" 

Daud couldn't help but wonder if she was always this determined, and manipulative. Emily went on with an expectant look,  "Miss Candy helps with my nightmares, but Corvo found Mrs. Pilsen so I don’t mind  letting you borrow her.” the Empress said with a firm nod, holding out the white and black cat plush toy to him. Daud stared at her, then at the offered plushie and back to her. “Go on .”

Slowly, he who was known as the great Knife of Dunwall, walked over to the girl and carefully took the toy with both hands. The cat’s beady black eyes gazed up at him impassively, the faint sweet smell of candy as Daud looked back up to the Empress. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome." Emily laughed softly and the man was unsure whether the tone of cheery or gleeful as she rolled over to switch off the lamp and threw the covers over her head. When he turned away to the door, the young deertaur spoke up again, solemn and quiet.  "She has a zip on her belly where I used to hide sweets mother and Corvo would sneak to me after dinner. It was okay at first but then a maid found her when it got sticky and washed it as much as she could. The scent still clung, so hence her name.” 

“Interesting tale,” he murmured, guilt digging its claws into him at her words but the idea that she trusted him to do this was heartwarming. "I'll take good care of her." 

"Of course you will," the Empress replied back, a smile coloring her voice and Daud reached for the doorknob wearing a ghost of one as well. 

He didn't need to though, as the knob pulled away from him and he automatically dropping the small smile for a neutral look.

Corvo stood outside, looking tired with his clothes and feathers ruffled as if in a rush but the royal blue coat still on. The human ignored the fact that the soft toy was still in his arms, feeling something he haven’t experienced since he was younger, stubborn, rash and doing stupid things. His checks were not red, Daud inwardly reminded himself and Corvo's unimpressed expression meant nothing to him. “I can explain.”

The Lord Protector dropped his gaze to the plushie and then looked over Daud at Emily. From the corner of his eyes, Daud could see Emily giving a wave and Corvo's shoulders relaxed slightly but a hand still remain over the handle of his sword. Crossing his arms, Corvo stood his ground and nodded for Daud to continue, the look on his face informing the Royal Spymaster he won't be moving anytime soon.

"I..." Dreamt of the Outsider being the bastard he is, woke up standing over your princess and she guilt-tripped me into taking her doll. Nothing happened. Well Daud certainly couldn't say that, unless he wanted to be put in the newly opened hospital along Draper's Ward. 

"He had a nightmare and came to check on me," Emily spoke up from inside and the harpy shot Daud a distrustful look, not that the older male would blame him, before turning his attention to her. "So I'm lending him Miss Candy. You're okay with that, right Corvo?"

Corvo glared at Daud for a little longer, and much to Daud's shock, let out a snort of amusement. Stunned, the human could do nothing but watch as the harpy walked past him to Emily, the same brush of a wing against his shoulder as he quietly murmured. "She still has a piece inside, mind you.”

Daud left and closed the door behind, body on autopilot heading for his own room as the shock started to wear off. There was an overwhelming urge to shove the plushie something out of sight, but he was only dressed in a simple dress shirt and pants. The idea of hiding the toy in his shirt was…unnecessary, so the man settled for bending time and transversing back to his room to avoid encountering a soul.

Before he reached his door however, Daud's steps slowed in the corridor. The moonlight streaming in through the windows, pale and gentle, and he found himself looking out through glass abruptly .

Large and in perfect bloom, the full moon was somehow different than all the other nights of seeing it. Calling, seeking, like a gentle but insistent tug in Daud, something he had never felt before in his life and all previous emotions, embarrassment, worried confusion and guilt dissipated like wisp of smoke. He felt oddly calm, yet anxious for something and how long he stood there staring at the moon was unknown to him until the start of dawn peeking out from the horizon woke him up.

Blinking a couple of times, feeling shaken and foreign in his own body, Daud slowly went back to bed before anyone approached him. 

 

-

 

It started with a book, sitting innocently on top of a half finished report.

Daud ignored it, tired from a long day and it didn't help that the morning's sparring left him hurt. Again.

Tomorrow ,  Daud decided when he snatched the book from the desk and changed out of his clothes, settling in bed with only a new pair of pants.  T he dull throbbing of the stitched up wound by his jaw  and bruises on his side were barely noticed, something he earned from sparring for being too slow and  grabbing a fist ful  of Corvo's feathers by accident.  The Royal Protector did apologize , somewhat flustered at  his overreaction of nearly breaking Daud's jaw while frantically flaring his wings to break away. He  waved it off, appreciating that Corvo warmed up to him enough to show concern and  knowing that harpies  were instinctively protective over  their wings .  Thankfully there wasn't too much damage and only  a few feathers were lost

Nothing happened for the first week since that night. No more surprise visits from the Outsider, no sleepwalking adventures, so the incident was pushed to the back of Daud's mind in favor of doing his job. Neither Corvo nor Emily mentioned it and Miss Candy stayed by his desk, slumped on a small stack of books as he worked. The whalers noticed the plush toy, but most didn't question it at the death glare from their leader. He tiredly noted that the room felt colder than usual, a book placed on his reports and that Miss Candy was facing a different angle. Daud brushed it off as Emily's doing, probably left a window open while dropping in to take something. Still, it was odd considering she only came in when he was in but the human was too tired to ponder about it.

With a stiffed yawn and a single lit lamp, Daud flipped the book open and briefly scanned the first few lines, assuming it was a finished report. Instead of a date and number of the case, it was the elaborate design of a Once Upon A Time and he frowned. He checked the book cover, only to find the title rubbed away and huffed.

"Probably Emily's," the man mumbled to himself and paused, before flipping all the way to the end of the pages in bemusement. Unfortunately, the last page had been torn out, leaving only a black and white  illustration of a woman reaching out to a furry bear-like paw from a creature hiding in the shadows.

Daud narrowed his eyes at the ripped remains of the page. While it probably was one of the Empress's story books, she wasn't the kind to tear pages out even if she disliked the book, namely homework. Putting it aside, he switched off the light and dropped his head onto the pillows.

What felt like only a couple of minutes went by before Daud was startled awake from something. Mind reeling and forcing an eye open, he glanced at the still dark window and sighed into the pillow. It wasn't even dawn yet but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He had a nightmare of sort, panic in the air and being part of a chase but couldn't remember if he was truly the hunter or the hunted. One thing Daud was certain was the taste of blood in his mouth, having bitten his tongue at some point in his sleep. 

Doing a swift once over of the room, the man settled for getting ready for the morning. A plan to freshen up, get some coffee from the kitchen and finish any paperwork that still needed checking, Daud paused at the sight of the book from yesterday while wearing his coat. 

More awake now, he browsed through it again. Skipping here and there, he summarized it to be some story about a man who got turned into a savage beast, wrecking havoc to the town before his lover changed him back with a kiss. Daud snorted and closed it with a loud snap, putting the book in his coat pocket. "Right."

While he saw no problems with Emily still reading those kind of books, regardless that she was the Empress and growing up, the idea of such a delightful tale was too cheesy for his taste.

His thoughts then focused on the said child. A child indeed, but an intelligent and sneaky one she was. No doubt her more selfish advisors would do their damnest to subtlety  match their Empress  up with a human noble when she came to age, in hopes of her birthing a 'normal' human heir. Corvo would sink the whole city into the deeps of the sea before that would happen, Daud knew and was thankful for it. Should it had gone another way, had the Lord Protector failed at some point, Emily would be suffering

And it was you who started it,  a voice reminded him and  Daud  shoved it away.  It  was too early for that  shit.

Small things followed the fairytale book over the days. A note in unfamiliar handwriting regarding a  Tvyian event in a few weeks time, something about the moon and  star s '  movement. A book about wolves hidden under the papers of  his desk,  pages on myths related to them dog -ea red.  Neither Emily, the deertaur had thanked him for the book though, nor the whalers confessed being the joker of those things when questioned so  Daud  chalked it up to the Outsider's doing.

The Outsider's 'subtle' hints were -how should Daud phrase it-  ridiculous and very misleading. He was obvious hinting about werewolves, but they don't exist alongside vampires. It was not confirmed but most believe the idea came from two monsters who decided to prank their human friends long before he was born. It was a few years after a treaty between them and the two decided what would scare humans more than actually being turned into one of them by a simple bite or scratch. The thought was not all bad, but during then majority of humans still feared monsters so the prank backfired. Vampires hid amongst in the noble class while werewolves lurked in forests around towns and villages, the humans pulled the rumors into tales and legends. 

It was really stupid now that they thought about it, but damage was done. Corpses that appeared alive were burnt while actual wolf people, similar to their bearfolk neighbors in Tyvia, were hunted to extinction. Furthermore, there were still some people who believe the stories and half of them were in Dunwall. Xenophobic bastards.

"Entertain me he said," muttered darkly the Royal Spymaster as he tossed another note into the fireplace, this time about how cursed beings craved for blood of virgins. "What does he want, everyone dancing in the hallways drunk during Fugue Feast? ]"

"Perhaps."

Daud whipped around and found Corvo standing by the door, the younger male wearing an skeptical look with a folder in hand. "Knowing him, he'd want you to do a solo."

"Over my dead body." Daud shot back, before narrowing his eyes. "Did you even knock?"

"Twice, you didn't answer. And he will wait." Setting the folder on Daud's desk, Corvo paused and gave the other a look. "You've been distracted lately."

"Worried?" he absentmindedly replied as he got up from his crouch in front of the fireplace .

"For the Empress's safety." the harpy shot back and  Daud realized he had a point.

As much as he didn't want to admit, the little hints the Outsider left here and there had started to unnerve him slowly. It didn't help that the nightmares had gotten worse, majority of them involved a chase and a kill at the end but some was just of him staring at his reflection in on a large surface of water. The thing that worried him the most, was that nothing was actually happening. Only random notes and books and nightmares and nothing else. The black-eyed deity did not appear to him in his sleep or at any shrines to taunt or jeer, something Daud was grateful for but distrustful at the same time. "Has the Outsider been speaking to you?"

"Why?" Corvo frowned at him and turned to face the other fully, dark wings twitching lightly.

"He came to me and gave some vague order and someone has been leaving things..." he trailed off and stopped himself from finishing. It was stupid and probably just him being paranoid, it would cause more trouble for them both if anything. "Forget it."

The Lord Protector crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, waiting. A quiet sigh left Daud  as he resigned to the awkward explanation,  grateful that Corvo stay silent through out. " ...But besides the nightmares, that's it."

A long moment past, one of them in deep thought and another shifting his attention to the folder, inwardly berating his foolish thinking of sharing his concerns. Daud kept his eyes on the file's contents, reading intently and almost jerking away when the slowly familiar brush on his shoulder came. 

"I'll ask him about it," the harpy quietly said, making his way for the door and glancing back as his hand rested on the handle. "Don't think too deep, the games he sets are sometimes better left alone." Corvo straightened up, wings fanni ng slightly in a stretch. "Anyway,  I expect you'll be coming for the party?"

Daud looked up from the folder. "Excuse me?" 

"Second day of Month of Rain," Corvo's glare grew and the human racked his brain for anything significant of that particular day. "Next week."

The Empress's hopeful look, more excited and cheery than usual floated above memories fuzzed by routine and paranoia of the past few days. No, he couldn't have been that distracted.

"The main stairs, six 'o clock sharp. Don't forget her present." Corvo went on with a deadpan glare. Daud could hear muttering as the Lord Protector left; "A guard could stroll into the room to leave those notes with you being that cloud headed."

Well, shit.

The only good thing that came out from that was the troubling question of  what  an Empress would want, which shoved the slowly growing paranoia of the Outsider's words aside.  Most of his whalers had already gotten something for her, Daud discovered . Trinkets and odd things, some handmade while others cheap but convenient and all with the cover of 'made with love'. At least they were better than nothing. 

Only seven days to find something to give a girl who could have anything the Empire dug its claws into. Emily was growing into the type of person who would smile and thank you kindly for the gift, no matter if she liked it or even knew what it was, there was a watchful audience waiting for hiccups from their ruler. Whether it was to fuel gossip or thorn-covered jabs at Her Majesty's ungratefulness, the fawn would only show it in privacy of her room and Daud did not like the idea of her disappointed look directed at him. It took him almost the whole week before he finally found the gift. While it was not perfect and paled in comparison to others, there wasn't enough time to search for another. Daud promised to punch the first person who dared inquire the simple gift-wrapped box carefully placed on the nearby shelf, leaning back in his seat and rubbing  tired eyes. 

The strange books and notes had stopped after the talk with Corvo, but the nightmares turned for the worse. The chase became vivid and clearer.

He was the hunter, patiently stalking in the dark. The surroundings were growing more familiar, sometimes damp wood of the Flooded District and polished  floors covered in carpet of the Tower. The prey would be unaware of his presence until he was so close, then they turned to face him as if confused and call out instead of fleeing immediately. They would get no response and start to back away slowly, before going into a run. The dream-Daud  would followat  his own pace, pursuing and drinking in the scent of fear. Into a room the prey went, and the doors locked behind. Bangs akin to thunder sounded as the doors shook violently, each slam threatened to tear them off their hinges but then it would stop. 

Painfully controlled breathing and clothes shifting in slow movement. They would attempt to calm down and call out to someone when the doors crashed open. Wails for help as large jaws snapped at them, rust-red painting the floors while legs kicked out wildly. She struggled and lashed, knowing that a well-aimed kick would break her attacker's neck but each time her chance came, she would hesitate. A scream for him to stop and cries for a name in panicked pain when one of her legs get trapped and ripped by many dagger-fangs, ribbons of flesh and red pouring. Snarling as a kick connected  with his eye and then chest, he would let go and rear back before snagging her by the neck. 

The hunter lifted her up and the scream cut off with a sickening snap, her thrashing slowed and ended abruptly. Only then, would Daud release Emily.

Sometimes it was a random Serkonan girl, others was a maid but more often did the girl wear the face of the current Empress. 

He normally woke up after that. Sleep came harder along with the nightmares that Daud started to avoid it unconsciously, rechecking checked papers and patrolling the Tower inside out to delay sleep. Unfortunately, he realized it too late as the anxiety and worry lingering at the back of his mind returned in full force. Sloppy, the man chuckled humorlessly to himself.  Billie would had killed him if she was here. Figuratively and literality. Even the continuous dreams of  Corvo killing him back then did not result in this much stress.

Tonight, a small voice shouted at him, it's going to happen tonight and Daud was unsure whether it was referring to Emily's party or something entirely different. 

A knock brought his thoughts back to reality but he didn't look up, letting the person go on a few more times before sighing. "Come in."

"Master." Thomas stepped in and did his usual salute, dressed in what seemed to be his nicest uniform and hair combed back neatly. He looked out of place without the whaler mask, nervousness visible on his harden face.  The Royal Spymaster raised a brow at the bits of pink and blue glitter on the other 's clothes and gloves . 

"What's the situation downstairs?" 

"Smooth enough. Some of the guests  have arrived, all on the list and went through security checks alongside their  gifts without any incidents." Right,  the new arc pylon in the main hall.  If he wasn't wrong, someone covered it in decorations yesterday. There was a minor disagreement when a nobleman didn't like the way a maid hung his coat but that's it." Thomas paused. "The Empress asked to check on you. "

"Tell her," Daud started slowly, weighing the pros and cons of hours spent on smiling politely at aristocrats and on better things; such as sleep, for instance. "I'll do best to attend but do not wait for me. I'm...not feeling well." 

"Understood." Thomas nodded and looked over at the shelf. " Would you like me to pass that to her?"

Daud frowned deeply before giving a small nod. Taking the present,  his second-in-command gave a bow and vanished with the sound of strong wind, leaving him alone to dwell in his thoughts. The clock nearby told him he had at least an hour before he had to head down. It was more than enough time to rest and collect his thoughts, right?

She would be disappointed, he knew, but it was better than him collapsing in front of her or something similar. He glanced to the drawers of his desk, gazing shifting from the lowest draw and settling on the table.  Daud stared tiredly at the small pouch and poisonous green stared back from the half opened zip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lore! :D Also, I just got like all three Bioshock games and school's reopening soon so updates will be slow. Hella slow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daud debates on having hands.

Music and laughter and chatter flitted from below. A small frown donned her lips as she stepped away from the indoor balcony. "That's a lot more people than last time."

Nodding, Corvo gestured Emily over with a wing. She did, and the harpy reached down to adjust her spider silk collar. Normally they would host a more modest party to celebrate birthdays, inviting only close friends. The Empress's advisors however persuaded her to host an official one with aristocrat houses, bring the families together to show how united they were and she hesitantly complied.

What Emily didn't know was that a smaller party was prepared tomorrow, considering that today and the day after were holidays for those in the lower class. "Nervous?"

"A little," the deertaur admitted, tugging at the ends of her lace vest. She still preferred white, although had began to explore other colours, and appeared to have a fondness for black as her did mother. "It's still going to be the same, yes?"

"Not exactly. You have to talk to the guests more now and say a short speech when you leave, but you still get to blow out the candles and bedtime's at ten."

"Darn." She mock-scowled at the last bit before switching it up for a grin. "What about you then?"

"My bedtime's still long after yours if that's what you're asking." Corvo murmured with a ghost of a smile, hands moving up to fix her hair and check her nubby horns.

"No, not that, silly!" Laughing softly, Emily elbowed her father figure playfully. "I meant, are you going to stand by my side and walk around like you always do?"

The harpy nodded and turned to the grandfather clock by her bed. It was time. He looked over Emily once more, satisfied with his effort and offered her his hand. As they left her room, Corvo took a moment to glance around when they stopped at the stairs.  
No sign of him. Corvo hid his frown as an officer's loud voice called for attention below and Emily started down the steps. It was unlikely, but maybe the man was just planning to be fashionably late.

"I liked it better when you didn't have to wear these," Emily said quietly and squeezed his leather gloved palm to emphasize, hooves steps clicking delicately while resisting the urge to look down. Normally she would just leap down, having grown up prancing and jumping around and racing others, but the people expected a queen tonight.

He hummed in agreement, feeling her grip tighten a little more when they reached the last flight of stairs. In view of the guests, soft murmurs and chatter fell and the officer announced, "Her Majesty and the Lord Protector."

The people bowed and smiled politely as the pair stepped down, Emily pulling away from Corvo to clasp her hand in front. "Thank you all for coming, I hope tonight will be an enjoyable and memorable night."

A round of applause and the people closest stepped forward to converse with her. Corvo watched their interaction carefully, half listening to their introductions while observing the crowd. A reasonable amount of guards were stationed in the area and a few of Daud's men were mingling, the rest were most likely watching from the shadows. The Pendletons had been invited, Celia Pendleton as the head of the house and her sister Anna stood by the buffet table. Trevor Pendleton, now stripped of his title as lord was probably left at home. For the best really.

Some people claimed it was a miracle that Lord Pendleton and High Overseer Martin had survived. Corvo however felt differently, having stepped into a scene of two 'corpses' slumped on the table and Havelock's solemn talk. Spiteful that the two bastards were smart enough not to actually drink the wine after poisoning another, yet thankful for this way they would be punished fairly. Even so, the harpy was this close to switching to an incendiary bolt instead of a sleep dart when Martin propped his head up to watch him choke the Admiral out halfway in his rant.

Intentions that started their group were honourable, but the betrayal was still happened. Coldridge prison housed the three as the trials commenced, and Emily was given the final word for their sentence. Farley Havelock was locked in a special cell for merfolk that was lower than most, close to the waters surrounding the prison to see, smell and taste the seasalt in the air but not enough to touch. The other option was cutting his limbs off and throwing him into the sea, letting him sink and die on the seabed.

Teague Martin was placed in a cold room for nagas and other cold-blooded beings, freezing enough to cause constant pain while preventing him from hibernating. Similar to Havelock's, the other choice was slicing off the former Overseer's human arms to make him into a true snake. Trevor Pendleton got off lightest, three weeks in the stocks and no meaning to his name, he was given to what remained of his family to decide but Anna was kind not to throw him on the streets.

Alas while the monsters' sentences were for life, driving them insane in time but Emily ordered otherwise. Havelock had been released and now recovering. Some of her advisors told her he would be an excellent commander should the Empress allow him back to the navy, she had to agree; however on supervision thankfully. Meanwhile, Martin was moved to a normal cell after the third week. The naga couldn't speak or eat, vomiting out whatever they fed him and wouldn't stop shaking for days. Despite that, Martin recovered swiftly, as Corvo found out during a visit. Perhaps it would had been best if they were all just simply beheaded.

Sighing, the harpy shook his head to rid himself the thoughts. It didn't matter so long as Emily was safe, although he had heard that Pendleton often helping Anna in her decisions and influenced her actions. So far his actions brought goodwill to the family, advising his cousin to stop what's left of their silver mines to focus on something else. Rumor has it that they found the twins, but that was their business. Havelock was placed back in the navy as he always wanted, under the watchful eye of Currow and others for any crude actions. While he was not a supreme commander or whatever that jazz he proclaimed himself as, the Admiral was happy to be back and regretful.

He turned back to Emily when the small talk was finished. The deertaur looking at him with concerned eyes and mouthed. 'Daud?'

Corvo shook his head and she let a disheartened look slip, before swiftly covering up and returning to her guests. Keeping an eye on the Empress as she chatted, Corvo shifted slightly to the side as someone approached.

"Master might not be coming, I believe the last few days without sleep has taken a toll on him." Thomas started, "I placed his gift with the others. He should be able to come tomorrow."

The Lord Protector gave a small nod and the two fell into a comfortable silence, before the ex-whaler spoke up. "Are you going to tell her ?"

"Later." murmured Corvo, tensing slightly as he recognized Lydia Boyle talking to Emily while Esma Boyle lingered further behind. After Waverly...disappeared, the remaining sisters had quietened down significantly, lying low for a while and parties on pause until Emily took the throne. "Or you could tell her yourself."

"My apologies, Lord Corvo, but I rather leave that to you."

He gave a grunt and continued to watch his Empress with Thomas. Emily seemed to be enjoying herself, eyes lit with interest in the conversation with Lydia before the doors opened and an announcement came:

"The High Overseer has arrived."

Recovered indeed, Corvo thought darkly as the naga entered. He was starting to regret the arrangement.

Dressed in the iconic red uniform that covered human skin until it merged into grey-blue scales by his hips, Martin slithered in with a confident smile with a small squad of overseers following behind. Corvo frowned and tucked his wings closer to himself as the guests parted for the High Overseer. Emily's ears twitched towards him when he came to stand behind her, doe eyes focused on the naga.

Contrary to popular belief, nagas rarely hissed their words. "Lovely evening, Empress."

Said girl frowned and didn't even try to hide her apparent dislike as Martin raised an arm across his chest and bowed. "Were you on the guest list?"

"Your advisors decided to send the Abbey an invitation at the last minute, blessings for your birthday." The overseer shrugged and Corvo made a note to find out who later.

"Thank you for coming then." Emily gave a strained smile and turned away to find someone else for conversation.

"May the cosmos guide your path, now and forever." Martin's smile was far too natural for Corvo's liking and the Lord Protector resisted the urge to drop his impassive look for a scowl, wings raising a few inches instinctively in defense when Martin chuckled softly. "She doesn't seem to like me."

Corvo ignored him in favor of quickly walking away, trying to fall into a familiar patrol route while watching Emily chat with Lydia Boyle again. Martin tagged along and continued speaking, much to the harpy's silent distress. "Well, I don't blame her. If I were in her hooveshoes, I'd had executed me without a second thought." Martin eyed him and wore a wry grin, twin fangs peeking out. "Regardless of what anyone said."

"Shut up."

"As you wish," the naga went quiet for only half a minute, getting bored and proving his previous words a lie. "I noticed your Spymaster isn't present. Did I miss him? "

"You were late."

"Fashionably so," reasoned the naga before pausing, his attention shifting away and allowing Corvo to let out a sigh of relief. "Also, Emily. "

Corvo froze and twisted around, eyes wide at the sight. Esma had joined her sister, somewhat drunk and gesturing wildly to a young human male in his late teens behind her, cute by human standards. Emily smiled and looked delighted to have found someone who wasn't here for business or as old as everyone else.

"Judging from his appearance and scent, I'd say Tyvian and very much human." Martin mused, crossing his arms and a forked tongue flickering past his lips for a brief moment to taste the air . "A bit old for her, or rather, she's far too young for him, don't you think? "

The Royal Protector didn't reply, focused on the young pair and slowly heading over to them. Esma had left them alone and the two appeared to be enjoying themselves, chatting until an adult version of the boy walked over. The man gave Emily a bow and excused himself, guiding the boy away after the two exchanged quick farewells.

Bless the Outsider and everything in the Void, Corvo was going to murder someone—the boy in particular—if he dared to even think about giving her farewell kiss. Martin seemed to have noticed the murderous look, or maybe sensed it in his aura, because he let free a chuckle and slithered away.

Emily wore a slightly crestfallen look, looking a little lost for a few seconds before searching the crowd, brightening up when she spotted her guardian. "Corvo!"

He answered with a smile, using a wing to brush her side lightly when he reached her. From the corner of his vision, the human boy and who he presumed to be the father were talking to one of Emily's advisors. Unsurprising. "Having fun? "

"Yes actually, met some interesting people. And there was this guy, Francis. He was nice enough." The Empress shrugged and stepped closer to him, silently trying to reassure him. She knew the matchmaker games adults played. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Emily glanced around and frowned. "Where's Daud?"

"Sick. I don't think he's coming."

"Oh." Corvo frowned at the deertaur's sadden expression before Emily perked up. "Could you go check on him? He was sleeping when we started, so maybe he's feeling better now and can't wake up."

The idea of the master assassin missing the party just because he didn't have an alarm clock was absurd, and there was less than an hour before Emily had to go. "I can stay with someone so you don't have to worry, Corvo. Or we can go together, it'll be quick."

"Go to Thomas." Said man was now standing at the side and being harassed by Esma— she was swaying and clinging on to the whaler, whispering and giggling into his ear. A gentle nudge with his wing had Emily moving despite the hesitant look. "He looks like he really needs help."

The third floor was empty of people, most of the servants busy below and only few guards patrolling the darkened corridors. Besides the odd silence, Corvo felt uneasiness settled in his gut. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as he went down the corridor, the light of a full moon seeping through the windows bright enough to see. A room away from Daud's when a loud crash came, muffled noises of thrashing and furniture being shoved. Without a thought of hesitation, Corvo appeared in front of the door in a flash of blue and feathers, kicking it down with his sword drawn and regretting his decision for leaving the rest of his weapons in the room.

Inside was in ruin, the strong scent of fur and blood near overwhelming. The desk was shoved to the side, deep claw marks gorged into the wallpaper and fireplace. The bed, or what remained of it, was barely recognizable; the mattress and covers were torn up as if taken to a meat grinder. A dark shape sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by shreds of cloth that were somewhat familiar while a badly ripped plush cat sat by its feet.

Daud?

Corvo stood there frozen in place, instinct forcing his wings to raise in an attempt to appear more threatening and screeching at him to flee when the shape twitched.

It stood up slowly, back hunched and head hanging but still somehow able to tower over Corvo. The creature's fur, thick and damp with blood, shifted as it raised its snout and sniffed the air. A low rumble filled the room as it growled, baring glistening fangs as a pair of molten gold glowed in the dark and focused on the Lord Protector.

He ducked away, intent on running out and slamming the door as the thing pounced. A heavy weight on his back threw him off balance and he automatically twisted to lash out with his sword. It howled in pain and rage as the blade connected twice before a deformed hand —like someone spliced a dog's paw with something larger and refined—hit Corvo's arm, claws tearing his sleeve as the sword flew out of his hand.

The attacker snarled, too close for his comfort, hot breath and musk above him and Corvo instinctively hissed back. Gritting his teeth, Corvo freed his wings from underneath himself before flapping wildly, slamming into the creature's face. It yelped and reared back slightly, enough for Corvo to raise a foot and kick it in the underbelly in a swift motion. The hit managed to force it off and send it stumbling back a few steps as Corvo scrambled to his feet, fur and blood clinging to his talons.

He backed away, attempting to make distance from the creature that now stood between him and the exit. Fighting this thing would be easier if he could at least make it out to the hallway. The harpy scowled as he yanked off his gloves and flared his wings, but something caught his attention. In the corner of his vision was the distinctive faint green glow of sleep darts spilling out of a pouch by the flipped desk. Corvo didn't dare take his eyes off his foe to confirm how many there were but it worth a try, considering the fact that his foe seemed more interested in killing him than running.

The creature's pointed ears folded back, flat against its skull with a growl as Corvo carefully stepped towards the desk. When Corvo's boot nudged the pouch, he paused and made a split-second choice and clenched his left fist.

Everything slowed, color washed into gray and sounds muted as time stopped and Corvo snagged the pouch, rushing to yank a dart out when he was thrown to the floor. How? He stared wide-eyed at the beast as it pinned him easily. The harpy's mind raced, to panicked to consider kicking out, trying to comprehend as they struggled in a fury of claws, feathers and fur.

A small sting bit his palm as Corvo grabbed two darts, but he ignored the sudden rush of forced drowsiness. With his other hand shoving hard against the creature's chest to hold back the snapping jaws targeting his throat, he stabbed the beast with the sleep poison at the closest place he could. Feathers were torn out with ease and Corvo choked back a cry, his clawing at the monster's fur growing frantic as the jaws switched target to a wing awkwardly bent to push it away.

Fangs clamped down on the corner of his wing, but not hard enough to break the bone. The sleep darts took too long for Corvo's taste, so he punched the beast on the snout. Another violent kick had the thing pulled back slightly and he wasn't complaining, Blinking away. There was still three more darts left and now the creature was staggering from the blows. He took the moment to catch his breath when the shreds of fabric caught his eye.

Despite being badly torn, the expensive material behind was still obvious: they were Daud's.

He turned his attention back to the other, the beast now whining lowly and clawing at the darts on its shoulder. They hit the floor and shattered but much to Corvo's surprise, the creature didn't attack. Instead, it began to look around as if confused of their situation. It shook its shaggy head furiously and locked eyes with Corvo, the harpy raising his blade when the beast took a step forward.

It let out a quiet growl and jerked to a stop, before glancing around the ruined room. It then looked down at its claws and around once more with growing panic.

Corvo hesitated. "Daud?"

The beast stopped and stared at him, before stumbling back on all fours when Corvo lowered his sword—but not putting it away—and started towards it cautiously. "Daud. It's you, isn't it?"

Stepping closer, Corvo was answered with a loud whine of distressed. His sight had adjusted to poor lighting enough for him to study the other.

The beast— no, Daud was the very image of a wolf, twice the size of the average hound with black fur that was starting to gray covering every part of him. He was now settled on all fours but Corvo could see how his arms and legs were angled in a way that would allow Daud to stand up like a person should he try. Gristol had wild dogs in their woods, but the last wolves lived in Pandyssia. The humans in the Isles made it a point to kill off their wolves when the rumors of 'werewolves' went out of hand.

Fear of the unknown did that to them, especially when the war between humans and non-humans left everyone tense.

Countless of his kind and others died just because a bigger race decided that they were better—or rather, when minor races decided they were equal. They tried peace at first, with petitions and protests and proof of their abilities.

But humans rarely listen unless there's violence.

A merman who lost his mate to a whaling ship just because the crew felt that merfolk sold well; a flock of harpies going missing and being found on the black market and forced to perform for humans; nagas skinned for armor, fashion or medicine while centaurs were slaves, treated like their domestic cousins despite sharing the upper half with their 'superiors'.

Driders weren't really bothered. Humans tended not to mess with things that had eight legs and hung from walls of deep caves, while the other non-humans only held trading relationships with them so they never had a need to join the war, but they did. Their Queen ordered it, solely for the land and resources that they would have when the humans lost.

They would make sure that they lost.

So the monsters fought back. Lit a match, burned the box and started a fire for the show; only to realize that over time, it couldn't be controlled.

At first, the humans were winning. They had guns and advancing technology, but the monsters had a rage that boiled and sharpened for years, waiting to finally snap. Centaurs and driders broke into human camps—the latter setting silk to surround the camp and letting it ablaze, they would watch to ensure nothing inside survived— and stole those guns to use. Harpies played as scouts and attacked from air. Nagas poisoned water sources the enemies used—a dirty, cruel trick that left both humans and monsters to look at them in a cold light—while merfolk made sure ships, mostly military but anger reaches even the innocents, never reached land again.

Corvo shook his head to clear the thoughts. The Empire took care of everything now, making sure no race was treated unkindly, although it wasn't at its best.

A loud sniff and the harpy nearly jumped when something hot and wet brushed his hand. Daud stared at him, caught in the act with his tongue still sticking out. He snorted as he nudged Corvo's arm, trying to get his attention.

It was the eyes that stood out the most. They were an unnatural gold, bright in the moonlight and housing a human-like awareness.

"You're not going to hurt me, yes?" asked the harpy when he carefully kneeled down, his wounds still throbbing and bleeding as he gingerly reached out. The other leaned forward and nudged the hand, before whining lowly.

"...I'm sorry, Daud, but I don't speak wolf." Corvo said with a solemn expression and a spike of annoyance went through the other, causing him to bark loudly.

"Alright, alright so you can understand me." He felt Daud's fur, hand using the soft, steady tone whenever Emily missed her mother or left the meeting room in tears because the snakes dressed as rich men only cared for their worth, disregarding that she was Empress or that she was but a child. "Don't worry, we will figure this out together. Just calm down."

Daud blinked slowly as he eyed the clawed hand, before nudging aside the uneasiness it brought. That hand was the same that hurt him, pain was bad so the owner of that hand was bad. However, what intelligent part of him told the instinct—still hungry and too wild to pretend it didn't exist—to shut up. He attacked first, Corvo had every right to defend himself, even if it meant punching him in the nose and clawing at his underbelly.

"What do you remember? Did you drink some new potion Sokolov and Piero cooked up?" Old tales of fables and myths were racked up as Corvo tried to think. Witches who cursed people into beast, or people being stupid and consuming food that changed them into something else.

The man-turned-beast let out a low rumble, before slowly reaching out with a paw to the harpy's left hand. It was disturbing yet oddly endearing, how Daud was the very image of a monster, capable of tearing a man limb from limb, doing his best not to scratch Corvo with his claws. His gaze followed Daud's, to the Mark and it clicked.

Oh. He wasn't exactly surprised.

"So the Outsider did this to you? What f—"

A shrill scream cut him off, causing both of them to jerk back. A maid stood at the door with her hands over her mouth before doing the worst thing she could have done.

She turned tail and ran.

Corvo understood that it was nature's rule that prey had two basic choices when stripped away with all thought: Flight or fight. The human girl was young, maybe in her mid twenties and had just seen a myth that only came to life in horror stories and old wives tales. He didn't blame her for running.

He also understood that it was instinct for hunters such as canines to give chase after things that ran, where it be a rubber ball or a poor maid.

But that didn't stop him from being irritated when Daud scrambled out of the room. The huge wolf tripped a few times on his new paws, unused to the sudden change of posture, height and everything but he adapted fast, senses fixated on the hunt.

"Damnit, Daud!" Corvo snapped as he rushed after the other. The maid was running down the stairs. There would be two places she was likely to go next: the servant corridors or towards the main hall where the party was. He hoped that she was going for the former; how in the Void would he explain this?

Passing a corner, he lost sight of the maid and Daud. Corvo could only hear her distant screaming and glass crashing. At best, the newly awake wolf side of Daud saw this as a game. At worst... he wouldn't let it happen. Corvo vaulted over the railings, dropping down and spreading his wings to glide onto the second floor where the noises were coming from.

He caught a glimpse of dark gray, a tail disappearing behind a pillar and Corvo bit back an exasperated groan of growing frustration. They were heading down to the main hall and he won't be fast enough unless—

A guard was startled when the Lord Protector suddenly appeared beside him in a flash of blue and white, nearly dropping the apple he was eating. "Inform the men that a— a really big dog is on the loose. Do not, understand any circumstance, kill it. Keep the Empress safe."

The man stared at Corvo, mouth still agape and in shock.

"Move, soldier!"

The guard hurried away, probably to ring an alarm but Corvo didn't care. He focused and time stopped under his will, Blinking down to the main hall in the few precious seconds he had. At the foot of the main stairway was the frozen maid, collapsed and face wearing an expression of pure fear. Beside her was, to Corvo's shock, Emily; the little deertaur glaring down at the monster standing before them. Emily was presented the prey's choice to fight or flee, and she picked to fight. He could see her hooves tensed and poised for steady balance, her head angled in a manner that would gorge the attacker if she had fully grown antlers instead of nubs.

Daud was growling in confusion, head whipping around at the half-circle that the crowd made around them. It was unintentional, but still a ring too similar to a cage and Corvo saw the look of sheer relief in Daud's eyes when he came into view.

"Daud!" Corvo called out while the world flicked, the gray washed away with colours of reality and the volume rose.

Three things happened at once, in quick succession and in a blur.

A gunshot rang out, earning a loud yelp from the wolf and shouts from the guest.

Emily started into a run, to charge at the beast when a pair of hands picked her by her lower half. Martin raised a brow of genuine confusion at her then at Daud, shifting the Empress away from the latter as he held her securely by the deer waist.

And lastly, the front doors swung open; guards poured in with weapons drawn and the sight caused more panic.

Fuck.

"Huh." murmured the High Overseer before he held Emily further away to avoid her frailing deer legs. Martin didn't seem interested in hurting the Empress, more like keeping her away from the large canine.

Daud snarled at him for being too close, snarled at the scent of a cold-blooded creature with venom pumping in its veins. It's not him, nor was it like the harpy, so it was dangerous. The young being kicking in its arms though; it smelt like prey but didn't act like it. A small voice was scolding him for scaring the little one but another bullet hits too close to his leg and Daud ignored it. Both human and animal instinct screamed for him to search for an escape. Over the line of frightened nobles was the door, sweet fresh air blowing in along with the scent of gunpowder and more humans. The wolf bolted for it, darting past legs and barreling through guards for freedom.

"Wait, you idiot!" he heard Corvo shout after him, ears twitching to the other at the slight panic in his voice. But when Daud looked back, he saw pistols aimed at him, the men behind them wearing cold looks.

There was no choice.

Corvo cursed as the wolf left the building, but turned his attention to Martin first.

"I didn't hurt her." the naga defended while Corvo took Emily from him, the harpy's heated glare replaced by one of worry as he searched for any injuries on his charge.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Emily pushed away his hands, kicking out lightly to be put down. She hated being picked up, the feeling reminding her of being too helpless when her mother died. Corvo let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding and set her on her feet, ignoring the brave face the deertaur was putting up. He felt her tremble; no doubt Martin had as well.

The harpy pointed to the nearest guard, silently ordering the High Overseer to stay with said guard, and shot him one last look that promised death if he tried anything. Corvo briefly wondered if the naga consciously knew that he was offering his own snake butt as a shield between Daud and Emily. Surely he knew, because it was a really stupid move for the strategist.

"Tell them not to shoot, I'll explain later." was all he said to her before pushing past people, heading for the door.

The alarm was still blaring and it made Corvo cringe, but he was used to it. Daud was probably having it worse; more the reason to find him. Guards were searching, swords drawn and Corvo growled. At least they were not foolish enough to keep shooting at Daud back in the party, someone would have gotten hit and throw in an excuse to rack up coin.

"Put away your swords." Corvo ordered a squad that came in from behind him, eyeing their blades with disdain.

"But sir, you don't expect us to go empty-handed against that thing, do you?" one of the men spoke up, and the others shared glances and mutters of agreement.

"That 'thing' belongs to one of the aristocrats." The harpy walked up to the men, eyes narrowed dangerously while his wings flared and rose. An instinctive move to intimidate, and it was working. "If that noble finds out we even scratched it, they're going to make sure you lose your paychecks. You don't want to lose yours just because you shot a dog, do you?" A collective shake of heads. "Good. Now get the word out to the rest: no weapons or else."

"But what do we use when we find it?"

Your bare hands and choke him out, Corvo wanted to say but held back. Daud wasn't human and could take a squad of unarmed men if he tried, unless they somehow managed to dogpile on top of him. Corvo quickly scanned the area, trying to rack up a reasonable idea when his gaze stopped at the waterlock. "Nets. Surely the boats have a net or two. Or try and scare him, box him up. Keep him out of the Palace but in the gardens. There's no way out besides the road open to the public. Set a station there and make sure he doesn't get pass."

The guards left quickly, spreading the word of a stupid nobleman who brought his giant mutt to show off and the problem of swords and guns was solved. Now if only Corvo could find Daud and get him in safely without much notice.

He blinked his eyes hard and saw dozens of men, yellow forms looking under bushes and corners but not a canine shape. Gritting his teeth, Corvo continued to for the pavilion—Daud wouldn't really hide there, would he?—and did not notice the glowing pair of eyes peeking out from behind a rock.

Daud whined and shifted his weight, paws light on the sandy floor. It was getting harder to think straight, new senses and sounds filling his head until it hurt. They were looking for him, he knew and the wolf part of him wanted him to escape. They were going to hurt him; Daud remembered being shot. It hurt and to the wolf, pain was bad. The harpy was good, he smelt different but in a way that was comforting. A part of him hoped that he would not forget that scent. Daud didn't know from which side.

He wanted to go back, the harpy—Corvo, right?—would help him. Keep him safe until everything stopped hurting. At the thought, the wolf wanted to go back, to nuzzle and stay close to this bird-man, but then another face appeared in his mind.

The little one. Emily, Empress, the brave prey who stood her ground. Daud had to go back. She was vulnerable if Corvo was out here in search for him but he remembered the fear shadowed by her anger. She was afraid of him, had been afraid of him before as a human, more so now.

He couldn't go back. The wolf had attacked Corvo, the harpy's blood fresh still on his claws and teeth, and Emily's more prey than Corvo was. What if he attacked her? She wouldn't be able to defend herself like Corvo did, despite her fighting fire.  
Daud couldn't bare the thought of killing another Empress.

This place was where Corvo and Emily would play when time could be spared, their scents were stale but his nose could pick them up. He knew the Palace inside and out, having studied the map during his time as Spymaster—and before as the assassin. The main exit was the waterlock, and just recently, the public road. He could take the road, hide under a carriage or something, but no doubt the guards were already there.

However, there was one way often unaccounted for. Daud's paws worked fast, scrapping up the layers of dead leaves and sand to get the metal cover under it. The sewers had many openings, drains and manholes in the Palace grounds. The ones inside were mostly sealed after the Morley rebels used it, but a few of them were ignored. One of them was behind the tall, leafless tree in the yard, forgotten after so many years but Daud knew that it still led to the sewers.  
Rusted metal quickly came into view and the wolf huffed at it, shifting away to inspect. The gate was one those that required you to turn the valve.

Daud looked down at his front paws.

Fuck my life, he thought as he glared hatefully at his fluffy padded paws. They had black pads—soft, fuzzy, squishy pads. _Fuck the Outsider and his stupid whining need of a good show._

Growling in frustration, he began to bite the old valve, snarling and snorting as he attempted to spin it. In the process, Daud stepped onto the metal covering and it groaned under his weight. He thought nothing of it.

Instead, he thought about how foolish he must look, like a pup trying to drag an oversize stick to play fetch with. It made him rumble even louder, anger churning and boiling. Now he realized the true value of hands, how the thumbs allowed him to hold spoons and pens and swords. He missed them. What would he give for human hands and maybe his powers back. The ability to resist Bend Time's effect and his immunity to sleep darts still worked but Daud couldn't help but grumble anyway.

A low sound of steel bending unwilling, before a loud crack snapped him out of thought.

He fell into the hole with an echoing yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sis and I came up with a lot of lore for this trash, the war and how the Empire came about. Bit and pieces of it will be in here unless people are really interested, then we'll probably post one on tumblr. Hurrah for wolf Daud and his fluffy. Hope y'all enjoyed this, kudos and comments are welcomed. Comments especially because I don't know how this makes people feel. 
> 
> Much love to my beta, Mei.


End file.
